This is How We Burn
by MrsDarcy14
Summary: This is the first story I just wrote about a girl who cames to Spence, but learns she possesses a magic in her that she must use to save a mysterious red headed girl and her friends from a place called the Realms.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This is my first FanFiction, so be nice! I loved the idea of playing off Ann, so I am! She will come in later, just you wait! Please R&R!!**

* * *

As I sit in my carriage, I wondered about my new school. Of course, I had right to, and anyone in my place would do the same. I wondered if the girls there would hassle me for my accent, although I thought I sounded alright, and they were the ones who sound funny. I wondered if I would see my little house again, blue with a white trim, so beautiful in the summer. And last, I wondered about the man who had warned me at the train station.

The carriage jerked in a pot hole, bringing me back to the present. I looked out the window into the black night to find a forest flashing by, most scenes too caught in the smears of rain on the window. I longed for Boston, my home town, where a girl had more rights than in London.

The school I am on my way to is called Spence Academy for Young Ladies. Sounds too droll for a girl like me. I should not like to be attending, but my father and mother insist I get the same treatments as my fair colored friends "across the way." And, as always, whatever they say goes.

Oh, how I long for Boston.

It is like one of those ridiculous stories you hear about, where the visitor arrives in the dead of night, bringing a storm of rain along with her. Yes, it was so silly I laughed, and dropped my suitcase in the process. The driver picks it up for me, and I mutter a "Thank you" and am horribly embarrassed.

The echoes of what father and mother have relayed onto me still ring in my head, clear as a bell.

" "Tis not proper for a young lady to be seen without chaperon."

"Watch your tongue, people in England do not find a smart mouthed woman funny."

"Make sure to watch your petty coats, for it is not proper...." The list, unfortunately, continues on.

But then I am led to my room by a woman named Brigit. She looks a sweet thing, and I smile at her while she whispers some of the rules for Spence. As we near my room, she falters a bit in her voice, and says, "Forgive me mum, for we lost some of our finest girls here who boarded in this room." The hairs on the back of my neck stand up, as if someone has been watching you, and suddenly you feel their eyes. I nod and enter my room.

It is a lovely place to stay, and I tell Brigit this. She gives me a tight smile, and with that is off. I walk around my room for a moment, just taking it in. It is medium sized, and it looks like it could fit two people instead of just one. The walls portray this by having a clean area for two beds. I walk to the window, but it is still too dark to see out the window. It holds a small dresser, a bed, an easel, and a wash stand with an attached mirror. I walk over to the mirror, and discover that my hair is a fright and my eyes are bloodshot.

What a wonderful first impression I will make.

I brush out my chocolate curls, and get into bed. Tomorrow, I will be a young lady. With that thought, I snort and turn over thinking, "That will be the day."


	2. Chapter 2

As I woke the next morning, I had forgotten about my journey, so I thought myself at home. My home in Boston was a lovely one. Blue with white trim, I loved it. We have planted flowers outside the front door for spring, green grass in summer, maple trees down the lane in autumn, and one of the best snowball throwing yards for winter. But once that thought crossed my mind, I suddenly remembered that I was residing in Spence, and I groaned as I struggled to fully awake. Sleep, be gone!

When I was dressing, I glanced around my room again. That dresser, there was something that had a certain pull for me, and I went to sit at it. I ran my fingers lightly over the wood and felt something more than an old tree there. I quickly pulled my hand back, for it felt like a spark. I looked down at my hand, and there was a glowing aura around it. Strangely enough, I wasn't scared. In fact, I was quiet enthralled by it. It was beautiful. I touched the wood again, but with both hands this time. I rubbed my hands all down the wood. I felt something radiate through me, through my veins, and it felt good. I felt stronger, surer of how my life was to be, and most of all, I felt powerful.

This last thought scared me a bit, and I felt the power waver, and after a moment fade. I still contained a slight pulsation through my blood, so I decided to try a little something with it.

I felt so silly, but I moved my hands over my dress that I would wear for today and tried to pick it up without touching it.

I cried out and took several quick steps back, for it had lifted! I thought it to be old dust on that dresser, but lo and behold! Some sort of magic!

I stuck my head out of my door to see if anyone had heard me, but it was silent in the hallway. Well, my first day at Spence, and what have I discovered? Not how to mend petticoats or speak French, but magic.

I walked slowly back to the mirror, guessing I might have grown a second head or my hair be singed, but no, it was just me. I sat down with a sigh and looked back at my reflection

I guess it is high but time that you learn about me. My birth name is Lillian Alice Owen, more commonly known as "Little Lilly." I may be small in size, but my attitude and mouth make up for it. I blush a little as I recall the things my mouth has gotten me in trouble for.

Again, it bothers me how little trouble I could get in Boston, and how one slip here will affect your whole life.

I put my head down on one hand, and stare into my eyes. They say that the eyes are the doors to a human's soul, and I believe that passionately. Our eyes are they first thing we use when entering this world, and the last thing we remember as we move onto the afterlife. My eyes are the color of my name, the lily. They are green and have brown rings surrounding my pupil. I find them interesting.

But my hair, on the other hand, in brown. It is the color of wet dirt. Really, this sounds awful, but when I think about it, it is more and more true. It is a dark and wavy nest that site on my head. I love the color dearly, and perhaps a more happy way to describe it is that of a deeply colored wood. There, with that description, I stare once more into the two doors resting on my face.

With that thought echoing in my head, I stand and get ready for my first day, humming a little tune as I dressed.

I put on a lovely light purple colored dress and descended out of my room. I walk over to my first class of the day, French. Ugh, I find it a dull language with too much throat and to little pronunciation. Of course, a remark like this would cost me conduct points, so I keep my mouth shut.

I sit myself down next to a little blond girl. I turn to her to introduce myself, but apparently she is busy at the moment.

"Are you Lillian?" She asks as soon as she turns around. I barley look up from my paper when she gasps and spills her inkwell.

"Forgive me, I thought I saw a--no, it couldn't—but your eyes!" she blurts out all at once.

"Yes, I am Lillian. You may call me Lily, though; I find it a much more agreeable name." I say, trying to brighten the awkward mood. What was wrong with my eyes? Why, not twenty minutes ago I was admiring them in my mirror. I smile a tight smile and turn back to my work that has been passed out to us.

A few minutes later, I feel a light tap on my shoulder.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to be so rude, it's just that, well," she blushes deeply, "I thought I had seen a ghost. My name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Poole. My friend over here is Cecily Temple," and she points to a pretty brunette and we exchange polite how- do- you- do's. She continues to chatter incisively, but my attention is drawn to a girl two rows away. She looks a little plumper than the others, and has muddy brown hair and watery brown eyes. She looked a little plainer, and like she had just lost her entire family and all of her friends. It was horrible, so I turned my attention back to Elizabeth, who was looking at me expectantly, as if I was to answer a question. I nodded and said, "Oh, but of course." And she squealed with delight.

"Then it is official! We shall try on my new dresses and have such fun!"

I smile a tight smile while thinking, dear lord, what had I gotten myself into?

* * *

After French class, I hurried to try and catch the sad girl.

"Excuse me? I was wondering if I could just talk to you-" But I stopped talking, for she has run off in the other direction.

"Don't mind her. She is just the scholarship girl." Sneers Cecily. I hadn't seen her and Elizabeth leave the class so quickly and catch up to me.

I felt bad, but refrained from inquiring about her. I knew from the way the Elizabeth looked at me she was only being friendly because of my wealth. Now, I hate to put any thought on the subject, but my family was very wealth. My father was one of the Queen's men, even though we lived in Boston. He was born and raised in England, only traveling to America to follow my mother. She, on the other hand, was born in New York, a banker's daughter, and was home sick during her stay in London, so she returned home only to bring a husband back from England. They were very much in love, and soon after they were married had my older siblings, Jessica and William. Then me. Then, my little sister Julia was born. We were all well off, and the only reason I was here was to ensure that I got my season, as my father called it. Still two years off, I needed to get my skills in check.

We all had lunch after dancing, art, and archery. I thought it great fun to feel the power of the bow under my hands. I had a terrible shot, but managed to hit the girl's who was next to me target. After that incident, I got a message that Mrs. Nightwing, the head mistress, has returned from her trip and is waiting for me in her office.

I followed the younger girl up the stairs, and was practically out of breath by the time we reached the top. She left me to knock on the giant oak doors.

_I could run. Right now and she would never be the wiser. _But of course, I knocked and waited to be permitted into her office.

Her office was quite beautiful. It offered a full view of the gardens, on which I had been practicing my archery aim, and a bit of the forest past.

As soon as I was invited to sit, she began to give me what I could only guess as the welcome speech.

"As you know, Spence Academy for young ladies has been around for nearing fifty year, and each year has a growing and tenderer love for learning, along with many other sports. As you will see, we have added dance, archery, and equestrian studies to our list of other classes. There are to be six or seven girls in each of your classes, and you shall treat the, as well as the teacher with the upmost respect."

_Translation: be careful, we are all watching for you to fail._

"Now, with your father being who he is, we are permitting you to enter at such an age. Normally, this would disrupt the learning of others and your learning. Now, your father sent me a special letter, so that helps your admittance, too. Pray tell, is he well?"

_If not for your father, you would have been turned around at the gate and sent straight back to your dirty little American town._

"Yes, ma'am. He and my whole family are well."

"Oh, well, well."

_If not, I would have sent you back in hopes he was suffering from not seeing you._

Flustered by the silence, she asks one more question. "So I see you have no passion on the archery field. You almost decapitated our Miss Temple?"

Surprised, I answer, "No ma'am. She is well. I just was looking at something in the woods and hit the wrong target."

"I'll say. That was one of the worst archery arms I have ever beheld."

Shocked, I say timidly, "Ma'am?"

"Well, I was just inquiring about that to see if you would be more satisfied in the new equestrian classes, as seeing archery not to your liking."

"Of course! I would be delighted to be placed in that class. In fact, I even rode a little bit in Boston."

"Well, it will be arranged immediately. You now have a free period today instead of archery. That is all." And with that, she put on her eye glasses and picked up a book.

I stood and left her office and closed the door. As I walked around during my free time, I had the idea to go take a walk in the woods, having no idea about what would be waiting for me, lurking just beyond sight, in the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so I guess I switched Elizabeth and Cecily's hair color. I kind of like it how it is, so in this story, Cecily is a brunet and Elizabeth is blond. Thanks and please rate and review!!! **

**Inspiration for this chapter: You're Not Sorry by Taylor Swift**

* * *

The next few days went by without any major events. I started my Equestrian studies, and it was such a delight. It was almost comical, watching some of these girls try to stay on a horse. I could get on without difficulty, for I had ridden on my horse, Apple Blossom, back in Boston.

My mare here was named Dolly. She is a beautiful chestnut, so it is a simple light brown coat with a white star on her forehead. She was so lovely.

I spent my free hour up at the stables, talking to the teacher there, Mrs. King. She was an interesting one, that one. She was constantly checking over her shoulders, as if being followed. Of course, she was nice enough, but it looked like she puts up a fake smile and a nod in front of her students. I saw her once as I walked by her room sighing and crying. It was all very confusing.

I already knew how to ride, but I decided to only pretend I didn't so I could look like I had natural talent in at least one area of my studies. I spent many good summers ridding though the country side in my brother's pants, for no one but a woman knows how treacherous it is to try and ride in a dress.

A fortnight after my meeting with Mrs. Nightwing, I decided to visit the woods again. I felt a certain draw to the woods, for they were truly beautiful. No one else thought so, I actually had dropped horrible hints about it, and I ended with no one to walk with me. I found them a calming place that I could escape the horrors of Elizabeth and her new dresses, or Cecily and her newest competition styles, straight from Paris. The woods were like a looming canopy of London fog and leaves. Very artistic.

One day as I walked, I heard a small noise. It was similar to a hiccup, so I knew it to be a person. I weaved in and out of the trees slowly and quietly, hoping not to startle them. As I walked around a particularly big tree, I had found my perpetrator. It was that Ann girl, sobbing her poor little heart out. My motherly instincts came out, and I slowly walked over to her. She noticed me but surprisingly enough didn't run away.

I started towards her and sat down next to her. She was really a mess, this one. I hugged her and said soothing words in a low, calm voice. She leaned into me, just like she needed a friend. I think we had sat like that for about thirty or so minutes, when she finally cam around from her heartbreaking trance. She looked at me, and I could see the battle she was fighting inside; to accept me as a real friend and defeat the devils of her past, or simply walk away, sheltering that pain forever. Thankfully, she chose the first.

I sat down next to her and we were facing each other. I put my hand on her shoulder, and took a deep breath.

"Ann, you need to help me understand what is wrong. I would love to become friends, but for the past few days, you have no longer looked at me like a person. You treat me harshly, and it just won't help things."

I waited for a response, she was still quiet rattled. She too took a deep breath before beginning.

"Alright, I will explain. From the first day I looked at you in French, I knew you had it. It radiated off your skin, made the whole room glow, and from the look of it, most of it has been passed to you. You see, my name is Ann Bradshaw, and my three," she stopped, for she was chocked up again, "no, two best friends are caught in a place called the Realms. They are a wonderful land where you can have anything you want, with no cost at all. You can be beautiful, powerful, smart, wanted, passionate, anything you need! All you do is use the magic!" At this point, she was standing and held her arms up in a Y shaped formation like a cry for joy.

I had no choice. I believed her, but I burst out laughing. I am afraid that this is my tragic flaw; laughing. I have a horrible tendency to laugh whenever the time calls for seriousness. Nervous laughter, I have heard the term. But I learn then that I have picked the worst time to laugh, almost as horrible as at a funeral, for poor Ann starts to tear up.

I star saying "No, no, wait! It is just my nervous laughter. Please, forgive me. I truly do believe you, and I can prove it." I was proud of myself, I had learned that by using the dust from my bureau, I had completed in two things; lifting my whole trunk of clothes, and defying that strange man from the rail road station. It had taken many tries, but I did it. One of my better accomplishments, if I do say so myself.

She looked up at me with hope beaming from her eyes. I felt like I was standing in the sun's rays, her eyes shone so bright. I stood up with haste, only to be shoved back down by Ann. She muffled my cry with her hands, and told me very quietly, but with a seriousness hidden under it.

She must have extremely good ears, for she heard the carriages long before I did. There were four, fast moving carriages that came tearing through the wood. We had been standing by a trail, but I was ignorant of that when I found Ann.

They stopped when they neared us, and I felt Ann stiffen as the first door opened with great slowness. My heart beat like a little hummingbird's wings quick and almost out of control. Everything from there moved in slow motion, I had actually seen a wave hit the world and make it move slowly. I am not making any of this up. So, like I said, a purple wave rolled through the forest as the first rider stepped out of the carriage. As he folded out, I could see it was a man. A very tall man, with strikingly handsome features left the vehicle. I looked over at Ann to see if she saw the man, or if I was just crazy, but to my surprise it looked like she was knocked out.

I turned my attention back to the man. He was looking around the forest, but now added to the purple tint I was seeing through; there was a fuzzy kind of haze; as though a dream. This was really rather annoying, for I couldn't see anything much beyond the three men who had now exited the carriage. I realize now that there are three carriages, one for each man.

They were dressed elegantly, like I stated before, tall and very handsome. Dark in a way that made it look like they had just returned from a trip to the middle east, but not permanent. They stared conversing in hushed tones, but I wanted to hear more, so I slowly crawled to a closer tree and scrambled up. Being nearer to the men, I found the haziness went away. I could hear them now! But when I heard the topic of their conversation, I froze and felt a chill run down my spine.

Me.

* * *

**Hey! So I know these have been consistantly short, but it's still coming to me. Sorry it's taking so long to update. Lots of schoolstuff to catch up on. Am working my best! Thanks and R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! I am sooooo sorry it took this long to update. Now that school is out, I have much more time to keep this going. **

**I hope you like the latest edition, please R&R!!!**

_

* * *

_

They were dressed elegantly, like I stated before, tall and very handsome. Dark in a way that made it look like they had just returned from a trip to the middle east, but not permanent. They stared conversing in hushed tones, but I wanted to hear more, so I slowly crawled to a closer tree and scrambled up. Being nearer to the men, I found the haziness went away. I could hear them now! But when I heard the topic of their conversation, I froze and felt a chill run down my spine.

_Me._

* * *

As I sat in the tree, I could hear their whole conversation.

The first who spoke was younger, with brown hair. That was all I could tell, for he was facing away from me.

"We all know that she has returned. Her magic fills the air we breathe and I can feel it in my bones. This haze is because of the effect, and she must be stopped."

The next man I could not tell much about, but he had longer blond hair and was older.

"I can't believe we let this get out of control! You insolent boy, she was yours to watch. I understand that Kartik failed because of his emotions, but you were backup! Not a place to fail! And now we have learned of another source of the magic? This is completely unacceptable. Go. Get out of my sight and make sure the girl does not leave yours."

He turned with a flourish of his cape and stepped back into his carriage. The last man had not spoken, but his voice held an air of importance. He turned to the younger man and said a speech.

"Caleb, this is the last chance for you to prove us worthy. I know you are ruled by your passions, but please, for your mother's sake, keep your temper under control. Now, about the girl. There are things you must learn first before you head on your mission. The desk which resides in her room is the portal. Only she can use it, but do not underestimate her power, for she holds more than she will ever know. Her mother's sister was Mary Dowd, and you know the range of her power. She inherited, if you will, all of it when Gemma was locked in the realms. She made the mistake of trying to bind the power by herself. This is something she can do now, with Lilly, almost anything is possible. We must get our share of the magic, or the Rakshana will collapse. Being defied by a brother can ruin our brotherhood, so watch out. She is the one in the poem who will change the fate of the realms, and possibly the world. You are the pawn, don't be manipulated, but slowly gain her trust. She will warm up, as most women do. So be careful, I now leave you with these thoughts."

As if on cue, the blond haired man opened his carriage and snapped at the old man.

"William! If you take any longer, I will surely grow a beard. Come! It is time for us to leave."

William chuckled and patted Caleb on his shoulder. He entered his carriage and gave him one glance back. He looked up in the tree that I was sitting in, and winked straight at me. With that, the carriages were off.

The purple haze ended suddenly, knocking me from my hiding spot and down next to Ann. She had awakened and started to talk, so I covered her mouth with my hand. A look of worry crossed her face, but I motioned for her to be quiet and she obeyed. The poor girl, the things she must have gone through.

The man named Caleb started whistling a tune and walked off through the forest. As her passed our spot, I could see he was not really a man yet, but a boy of sixteen or seventeen. He had striking blue eyes, and rather angular features. His eyes grazed slowly back and forth as he looked through the underbrush. Once I was sure he was long past I let Ann up. She bolted upward and started talking.

"Oh dear! What was that? Was it them? I knew they would come back! I'm so sorry. I should have told you earlier that I knew. Did they mention me at all? You must know now all about the magic! And Gemma! Oh, Gemma. Did they say anything about her? Is she alright?"

This went on for several more seconds. I waited for her to finish as I blew hair out of my face and back to wear it belonged.

Finally, I couldn't take it. "Ann! I will tell you if you stop your babbling!" I exclaimed sharply, but which I soon realized as a mistake, for her face crumpled and fell. I repeated everything that they men had said, told her their names, and about the strange purple haze that covered the air when they were here.

When I finished, she just looked at me with wide eyes. "I knew they had been coming here for a while. Every time they come, that weird haze settles, and only I can move. But that was the first time I could never do anything. I have always been able to move around and have some time to myself. Gemma was my best friend. She held more power than the realms had ever seen. Even in the days of her mother, which you now know how extensive that was. She opened them back up for The Order, which was a society of women who ruled the Realms. The power was passed onto Gemma, and she came here. Gemma, Felicity, Pippa and I used to go into the realms. Pippa left us when she decided to go into the realms permanently and ate fruit. Gemma and Fee are both stuck in the realms because they were held captive by the Winterland creatures. I have tried many times, but cannot save them. I can't even get into the realms anymore."

She hung her head in defeat, and slowly sat down. I had so many questions swimming through my head, but I needed a moment to sort them out.

"Ok, so tell me how to do this. Magic? Well, I never expected that. I thought I was half mad for a second." I blew out a sigh and ran a hand through my done up hair, most likely making it messy.

I looked off into the distance, in the direction of where the man had last disappeared. Magic? It couldn't be. The light was now a pinkish orange, signaling the end of the day. I sat next to Ann and took her hands in mine.

"Ann, so you say that this magic is still alive in me somehow, right?" She nods her head, and looks at me suspiciously. "Well," I continue, "what if we try it out? We can go back to my room and find your red headed friend. I think it is time for a little justice."

Her face breaks out into a smile bright enough to fill the forest. Hand in hand, we run back to the border of the forest, and then modestly walk back to the castle. On the way, Elizabeth finds me and Ann together and her smile turns quickly into a frown.

"Oh, Lillian. I thought that you were going to see my dresses that my mother sent from Paris. They are so in fashion and such cultured things you do not see often here." She glanced over Ann's filthy dress with a disapproving look on her face. Ann bent her head down in a shame, and I tried to come to her defense.

"Oh but of course! We would love to come and see them. But at the moment, we have an urgent matter to attend to and shall need a wee bit of privacy. If you will excuse us."

Elizabeth puts on a mask of happiness and asks me to join her in a quick stroll around the flower bed for a moment. Ann reluctantly tells me to meet her in my room at half past.

As Elizabeth and I take a turn, she abruptly stops and faces me. "Lily, I know moving here has been hard on you, but did you happen to hit your head on your strenuous journey overseas? I have heard that those boats can be quiet unforgiving."

I gawk at her and reply, "No, and I haven't the foggiest idea what you are implying."

"It's not like you actually _like_ Ann, is it? I mean, she is after all just a scholarship girl; only here to learn how to behave and care for her cousins."

"I am afraid I still don't know what you are trying to tell me." But my demeanor is slipping. I didn't know about Ann. I don't think that it matters in the slightest, but something inside me tells me there is more.

"Well, I understand you are trying to be nice to everyone. It is your first time around these people and is expected. But, with that said, there are certain people who can lift your season up, and others who can only hold you back. Cecily and I can bring you up, introduce you to the right people, and make sure that your coming out is secured. People like Ann," she pauses and looks me in the face with a certain sympathy that makes my blood boil, "well, let's just say that you don't go far with nanny as a close friend. People talk, Lily, and it's not all safe and nice." With that, she turns with a flourish and starts to walk away but stops and calls back over her shoulder, "Be certain that you are at my room tomorrow after your last class." She holds her gaze one moment too long, and then turns, all the while whistling a tune back to the grounds.

I stomp away from the garden in a rage. Who is she to tell me who my friends can and can't be? It's not like my coming out is not already secured, does she know who I am? I sigh heavily in frustration and hear a voice behind me.

"Ladies should not pent up too much frustration, miss. It ruins their character too early an age and makes them old hags by, oh say, forty?" I turn around with a gasp as my hand flies to my heart to will it to slow. What I see only makes me much angrier. It is the man from the forest, spying on my conversations.

"What do you want with me?" I snarl at him. He looks quiet alarmed, and then I realize I may have been too hasty. I take a deep breath to calm my temper, and repeat my question but with much more politeness.

He tips his hat to me and replies, "There we are. A much more pleasant lady makes for an extremely boring conversation." He now bows with the flourish of a gentleman.

I lift one eyebrow in question. He introduces himself, but of course, I already know his name.

"I am Caleb Marley. I am here visiting my younger sister Meghan. I saw Miss Poole drag you into the gardens and thought I might offer an escape, but it looks like you handled it well enough yourself."

I tilt my head in confusion and try to sort this all out. I know of the girl named Meghan, she is a sweet soul and is about 15 years old. Only one year younger than I am myself. As I look into his eyes, I see the resemblance and know his tale is true. After a long silence, he asks if I was going to introduce myself. "Oh! But of course. I am so sorry. My name is Lillian Owen. My father is one of the queen's men and works here in England." I know this is too much information, but I felt like I needed the power to back up my words.

"Well, I am glad to be informed of that tad bit of information. Now, if you shall be so kind as to accompany me to your head mistress, I shall like a more formal introduction of your grounds."

He offers his arm to me and I took it more willingly than I hoped I would. He is so very charming, and his eyes seemed to go on forever. As we walked into the hallway of Spence, he bowed to me and wished me a good day. I was left flustered for a moment, and then bolted up to my room where I hoped Ann was waiting.

She looked across the room at me with wide blue eyes. I must have looked a fright, my hair in a mess, falling out every which way, and crazy eyes. The natural high hadn't worn off from when I met Caleb. My, his eyes! They are such a wonderful blue. Ann then gave me a questioning look, for I had been standing in my doorway thinking all of this.

I laughed and moved to join her in sitting on my bed. When I walked by my mirror, I stopped and looked at my hair. Lord! It looked a fright. I decided to let Ann have the whole bed while I fixed the bird's nest currently residing on my head. As I let my hair down and started to brush it out, I told Ann my story.

"So that man from the forest has siblings here? No wonder he was able to get inside secrets." Ann said more to herself than to me.

I felt my spine go rigid. "What secrets?" I asked. Fear was very apparent in my voice.

"Well," she began, "he knew you, which is a major part. And he knew how to find you, which is a bit scary."She paused to think. "Ah! And the magic. He must know all about that by know, for he is in ranks with the Rakshana and they used to be linked to The Order, the magic group of women that Gemma's mother belonged to."

I turned away from her for a moment and turned back to the mirror. And to think that just a short time ago, life was about not opening my mouth to voice my opinion, but to save a young woman and a whole group of men from an unfortunate twist in fate. Well, I sure hope that they know they picked the wrong girl. I am too tall, have too much hair, and my mouth is three times larger than it should be. Well, what I mean is that I say too much. My mouth is fine just sitting on my face.

I continue Brushing out my hair when a thought strikes me. I could use magic. Right here, right now. No boundaries. I give a quick glance back at Ann and see that she has started to doze off a bit, so I decide to go with it. I place my hands on the wood, close my eyes, and search my mind. I find a place that I have never discovered before, one so foreign that my first reaction is to cower away from it. But by then I know that I have found it. A smile spreads across my face and I can feel the magic filling me up like a warm drink. I begin to tingle and I open my eyes.

Looking back at me through the mirror is a red headed girl around my age. I yelp and leap back, causing myself to fall off the stool. Ann jumps up and looks at me on the floor. I point to the mirror and she runs to the table.

"Gemma!" You can hear the excitement and love that comes from that one resonating sound.

"It's you! It really _is_ you! Oh Gemma, how much I have missed you!" she turns to look at me with wide eyes.

"Lily! Come quick. Oh, we must join her fast! Please, may we go?" the look in her eyes is too much. I know how long she has waited for this and that she must think of practically nothing else. Then, a sliver of doubt finds its way into my head: so she is using me. She doesn't want to be my friend; she only wants a free ride back into the Realms and to her precious Gemma.

I look up to the mirror and notice the image fading. I look as frazzled as possible and try to take my time fixing the stool. I don't know what is making me not join her now in the garden lands, but it feels as if someone or _something _else is controlling my thoughts and emotions. I see Ann's eyes, full of hope, and next to her Gemma's, surprisingly filled with the same.

"Wait ten minutes Gemma, Ann and I need to talk first, and then we will join you shortly." I feel my thoughts starting to clear and become my own, but one more chance is taken and all I can see is blind rage.

_Stop it Lilly, this is not you. You actually opened the portal. This is important and not a time to be overtaken by emotions._

Finally, Gemma fades and we are left staring at a blank mirror that shows nothing but the present. Ann turns to me and says, "You did it! That is the first time anyone has seen Gemma in over a month now."

I feel a bit proud of myself, for I will soon be reuniting two very happy people.

A knock at the door brings me back, and we call to let it open. In walks Mrs. Nightwing and Caleb, although I am not sure why he is here, for it is entirely too rude.

"Mrs. Nightwing, how do you do? I did not expect you at this time with company." I ask,

blushing. She suddenly remembers her party, and she shoos him out to the hall.

"Girls, I have news. Mr. Marley, the gentleman out in the hall, has asked for you two especially to join him in dining tonight!" She is practically jumping up and down, but of course keeps a cool face.

"We would be delighted." Ann says, with a perfect mask and I wonder if she ever considered acting as a career.

"Alright, I will let him know. He is quiet rich, you know. And not bad looking, either." She says, as if auctioning him off to be sold to the highest bidder.

"Mrs. Nightwing!" We both call out, shocked that our headmistress would be so bold. It then clicks that she is trying to make him a suitable husband for one of us. Then I remember Ann's situation. So it would be me then. Wonderful. She has no idea the connection that already links us, and truth be told, I don't really either.

After she leaves, I fall onto my bed with a sigh. I sit up immediately, and Ann looks at me.

"Ann," I look at her with a wicked grin and one eyebrow arched, "I have been pondering."

"A dangerous pastime indeed." She says giggling, happy to go along with the game I have invented.

"What if we were to have a bit of fun before we were to go to dinner?" Before I give her the chance to answer, I run to the desk and rest my hands on it. "Ms. Doyle, yoo-hoo, Ms. Doyle? We are back and are looking for some fun." Ann squeals with delight and runs to grab one of my hands. She rests the other on the opposite side of the desk. I do the same and whisper "Open the Realms."

After what seems an eternity, we finally see what we have been looking for. It is a beautiful thing, and I hope to have the privilege of seeing it much, much more. I smile at Ann and we both walk closer to it. I throw back the door, take a deep breath, and step through.

A warm voice calls out, "Welcome to the Realms, Lillian."

* * *

**AHHHHH!!!! I am so excited to keep writing this. Please, like I said, R&R. For the many writers out there, you know how encouraging it is to read those.**

**Constructive critisim is very appreciated.**

**Thank you so much!**


	5. Update not real story!

Hey all! I have had to change my pen name recently for security reasons, but it is me!

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and please keep reviewing!!

CarrieCullen14 is now MrsDarcy14


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

Since you all seem to hate me, (I only had two reviews), this chapter will be short. Thank you to those of you who review.

**I will be putting up a new chapter as soon as I have twenty reviews. That's not so hard, is it?**

**Thanks! I was kidding about hating me, I hope. **

_After what seems an eternity, we finally see what we have been looking for. It is a beautiful thing, and I hope to have the privilege of seeing it much, much more. I smile at Ann and we both walk closer to it. I throw back the door, take a deep breath, and step through._

_A warm voice calls out, "Welcome to the Realms, Lillian."_

The land before me is to perfect to describe. It is almost like a dream, but with something extra. Something specifically designed for each individual. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in through my nose. I smelled new book pages, the crisp smell of the sea, and my father's pipe. The smells of home pulled a cord in my heart, and I was momentarily taken over by an ocean of homesickness. As I heard Ann start to cry, I opened my eyes and turned to her.

"Ann. Whatever could be the matter? You are finally here."I said while putting my hands on her shoulders.

"That's just it, Lilly. I am here. I am home!" She spun out of my arms and threw her hands in the air. Laughing, she ran out of the fields and into a place where I had never been.

"Ann!" I called; slightly worried that she would become obsessed with finding her friend that she would leave me.

"It is alright, Lady Fate. She will return soon." I turned to see a girl, no more than twenty standing before my wearing a rich purple colored sari. I recognize this as the voice that first welcomed me to this wonderful place. I slowly walk over to her, feeling as if in a dream.

She smiles and says, "I know this must all be very confusing. My name is Asha, and I am the spokes woman for the Untouchables. We are a race of people that has had quite a hard time in the past, and only hope you can help us now."

A piece of her sari slips and under the cloth are horrible burns that look as if they cover her entire arm. I avert my eyes and pretend not to have seen. I wonder what has caused them.

She goes on to tell me about Gemma and her friends; how they would come here and be what they wanted. Strong, beautiful, clever, witty. This surprised me because I thought they were already this from what I had heard. Then she went on to tell me why she was stuck here.

"Well, it was when they first started coming into the Realms. There was something different in the air. Something new and exciting. A taste of adventure, just waiting to be found. The four girls were carefree and silly; but only at first. One of them, Pippa was her name, joined us by eating the berries, and in doing so bound herself forever to this land. Unless she chose to cross. She only remained a short while, but then went into the Winterlands. That is a terrible region with corrupt creatures that cannot come back. Their entire soul belongs there. So her friends tried to help but to no avail. Gemma is a girl about sixteen with fire red hair. Felicity, the leader of the group, is an independent woman of sixteen and blond hair. You know Ann, the sweet soul. I do not pretend to know them well, but Gemma is particularly close to me." she smiles when she is done. I hear Ann calling me off in the distance, but feel bad leaving Asha.

"Go. Your friends are awaiting you." I turn and run down the hill, and straight into Gemma Doyle herself.

"Oof!" I yell as I hit the ground. She looks up at me and I suddenly realize why Elisabeth had such a fright about my eyes. They are exactly the same shade of green as mine. She smiles at me and stands up, offering a hand to help me off the ground.

"Well, I think I have just met the young lady who will take me home." She says to me.

I laugh, but know that she is serious. Ann said that she cannot leave without my help. I want them to like me so very much, and Ann has reassured me that they will. Gemma, as was told, has flaming red hair.

"So, I hear that we are cousins?" She obviously had no clue of the relation for her face displays shock, excitement, and horror. The last one scares me; I don't want anyone to be frightened of me, I am nothing compared to some of the girls I knew in Boston.

"Well," she starts, looking down at her hands but talking to me, "this will make it easier to handle the magic. I haven't felt myself lose control with it recently so that must be because of your effect." I nod. It all sounds reasonable.

Off in the distance, I hear Ann greet another of her friends, for the yelling and cries of joy would not signal an acquaintance. I peek over Gemma's shoulder, which is no easy feat, she is a full head taller than I am, and see a blond head run towards us. Following her is Ann.

"Gemma! Who is this?" asks the girl I can only place as Felicity. As told, she looks like the leader; proud, shoulders back, and fiercely loyal. Her eyes widen in surprise. "Oh! You're Lilly! Can you take us home? I so want to see Spence again." I laugh as she makes a face that resembles Mrs. Nightwing giving a lecture.

I feel as if I know these girls well, like I was a missing part of their life that has finally been reunited. When we first met, I didn't ever want to leave. Staying with them was the only thing on my mind as we spent the better part of four hours running around the gardens and exploring. They showed me the river, the forest, and many more places. I loved it all.

But I knew that we must be returning home to Spence soon. I felt a dread in my stomach as I asked Ann if she was ready to go.

Gemma looked at me with shock clearly etched on. "What," she stated, "you're not taking us back?"

I could see the hint of hurt that was in her eyes. "Well, I have no idea how you became stuck here. I was thinking that Ann could explain it to me after we leave, then we could come back and visit you and take you back." I tried to make it sound enthusiastic, but I knew how badly Gemma and Felicity wanted to come home.

"Oh, I see what she is doing." Felicity spat at me. "She just wants to keep all of the magic for herself and keep coming back here to 'try and rescue us.'"

"N-no! That's not it at all. I don't even understand how to work this." I tried to reason. Suddenly the heavenly feeling that had been radiating from the gardens had vanished; just to be replaced with Felicity's hash words and her eyes blazing.

"So. You inherit magic, come to a new school, try to be in the right places with society and then keep us locked here at your will. I see-" but she was cut off by Gemma.

"Fee! How can you say such things! You know how it is to have the magic, even for a few moments. It fills you up with the power that you can do anything."

Felicity made a face that conveyed confusion and then reason. "Guess you are right. Sorry about that, Lilly."

She stuck her hand out for me to shake and declare a truce, but when I grasped her hand in mine, she pulled me in and tickled me until I could not breathe. By that time we were all laughing so hard that we were rolling on the ground. After a moment, it became quiet, and that only noise was just the labored breathing of us catching our breaths.

Gemma spoke out in a loud whisper, as if afraid to break the mood. "So we can't go home." It was a statement that I couldn't answer, for I had no idea and hoped that they would let me be for a while. After a small silence, Ann spoke up and said, "I think we should be off, Lilly. They will wonder where we've gone off to."

We stood and gave hugs, it was sad to be leaving our new friends. Ann and I walked back up to the garden and found the door of light. I looked at her, took her hand and yelled, "Last one back is a rotten egg!"

We both went home laughing.

* * *

**As always, R&R, PLEASE!!! =)**

* * *


End file.
